Hatred with sweet agony (WormDaemon Wars Original Universe)
by tsukishima7
Summary: As the ancient otherworldly relics awaken. Fate will be inevitable changed, for there is no other path than the path of the Daemons. They who are, don't sail the stars, they step on its face and spit on the very concept itself.
1. Chapter 1

A horror fic filled with gore and other mind bending emo stuff that you worm people like so much. But in a different way. The initial start may appear to be just a space battle fic. But I assure you that blood will be spilled and intestines ripped out for the glory of the blood god! For now, the protag just decimates his enemies with bullcrap. Also, I can't write for sh*t, so don't expect award winning writing here.

* * *

I suddenly wake up, metal and seawater surrounding me in a confined space. I stand up and look around in this unknown environment not remembering anything of my past. This confuses me. I feel like I should remember everything that I should have but I'm not?

I try to lift my right arm but I see that it is cut off cleanly from my shoulder. There was no bleeding, but it feels strange. Although I don't really have any memories of ever having a right arm. My whole skin and intestines was also missing with pieces of muscle and bone showing. I try to ignore it and find a way out of this metal chamber.

There was no doors or anything. And the whole chamber was lying in a weird angle. I would deduce it was a ship but I'm not sure of if my not-memory was actually correct. By now I feel somewhat better after lying injured and uncomfortably on the wet floor.

Thinking of my body, I try to feel if I have anything on my person. I was only wearing a black pants with thick metal rings around the ankles and thighs with chains coming out from them. My chest was crisscrossed with scars and strange markings or tattoos of some kind that looked like tree roots, but more mechanical. I feel pieces of fractured skull on top of my head with something strange sticking out of the back my head.

Touching the strange metal attachment on the back of my head I suddenly los...

MeM/NeXT Reconnected: Synchronizing Data... Earliest Backup Memories Loaded...  
Corrupted Forefront Data Wiped...  
Regen... Data Repairs Complete... Regeneration Available On Master Control...  
Relinquishing Neural Master Control...

Standing up from my fall I can't but feel annoyed I haven't managed to fix the Hihiirokane memory module dislodgement issue. The ship crash landing on this unknown planet after the dimension wars is a factor I didn't account for. Nor was the Orichalcum beam going through my head and dislodging my only form of memory backup after full cranial damage.

Normally the Hihiirokane MeM Module would auto-regen myself by sending signals to my unique cellular neural structure if I was incapable. It would take seconds for me to actually heal that way before the time that I lost my memory every time my brain got damaged. Then it would take months for my cells primitive instinctual programming to stitch me back up from a blood smear. Luckily technology was advanced enough for neural interfaces so I could make this rare unbreakable backup memory device that cost more than an entire planet because of the Hihiirokane. The strongest material in the galaxy.

Moving on from my strange thoughts because of the memory modules unique way to acclimate my brain to the new memories I start to regenerate my body back in a matter of seconds. It is slower than usual because I haven't consumed anything in a while But it'll do.

I couldn't start up ship systems with my Neural Master Control so assumed the Gravity Furnace power and backups are offline. Unless a million years have passed and they naturally had shut down. Which was also an amusing possibility with the ship's anti-degradation shielding.

Passing through dark hallways and manually opening service doors I find the ship's fabricator room, one of the few rooms that has an independent dark matter reactor because of the fabricators high energy consumption that could potentially short out the Gravity Furnace and crush the ship into a 5 inch marble spread out into multiple dimensions and alternate realities.

Moving to the 3d holo map. I bring up schematics of the dark matter reactor and queued 10 of them to be made. 5 for the ship itself and another 5 for bringing back up the Gravity Furnace initial startup. And some extra tools and materials in case it was damaged in the emergency dimension warp failure.

* * *

It has been a year since I am stranded here in this ship. After I had powered up the peripheral systems and bridge I found out that almost hundred fifty thousand years have passed. It wasn't a million years but that didn't matter either way. The dimension wars would still be fought forever into infinity.

But that wasn't the problem. The damage on the ship's systems and Gravity Furnace was worse than I anticipated. And the ship was embedded kilometers under the sea floor, so I had to fix the Gravity Furnace if I ever wanted to lift a hundred thirty kilometer ship made out of Orichalcum out of the ground and into space.

The repairs was long and arduous but I managed to repair the Gravity Furnace within a year. A feat that engineers would call magic if they didn't know about my memory module, it was filled to the brim with the accumulated knowledge humanity has stored digitally so gravity science and quantum mechanics was easy for me.

Anyways, I found some crewmembers in the stasis pods but they were nothing but skeletons. I knew that would happen if the power ever went down, that was the fault of mine being too confident on the ship's capabilities. I just collected their last backup memories on the stasis pods and moved them to a robot body. But the robots couldn't emulate a soul, so I had to make due with emotionless versions of my crewmembers, some of them had badly emulated emotions so I shut that function off.

On the positive note the ship A.I. is still intact although corrupted data resorted me to partially wipe her data. She seems to had changed personality but that wasn't too bad all considering. I had also attempted to send out a emergency subspace message to the outer fringes of the quadrant. But I had no responses. I resorted to radio and other means of communication but the outside dishes and antennas were damaged too. Not that I actually expect anything to go through the thick dense rock beside subspace communications. Although I did find that this planet beside being normal Class-M world, was also filled with dimensional shears. A very strange phenomenon if I ever saw one.

"All systems are online sir. AD-Shields in optimal capacity. We can begin firing up gravity lift on your command"

Double checking is rather redundant by now but I still need to be sure we wouldn't destroy the entire star system with the Gravity Furnace. The incalculable power of the furnace wasn't a laughing matter. The earliest experiments done with it ended destroying a whole universe. But at least in the process we now know what a universe is like with impossibly high gravity. A big empty dimensional void more known as the Omega Singularity. A rather dreary place we dump our metaphysical enemies and dangerous artifacts.

"All systems seem to be in acceptable parameters. Start up the Gravity Furnace and start the operation Systa"

"Green light is a go. Inertial dampeners will be working overtime to compensate for the rock above us so please your magnetic coils to fasten yourself"

I feel some shaking occurring but wasn't that noticeable. Sensors show that we are rising at a steady rate with the AD-Shields still at 102%.

"We will pierce surface to the ocean in 6 seconds"

After that the shaking stopped. I brought up the holo map and see now that there are living creatures present into water. Zooming out from microview I see the ship rising rapidly through the water at which slightly distorted the holo image a little. After a while we penetrate the surface at minimal velocity so we wouldn't disturb the ecosystem too much. I didn't know much about this Class-M world after all.

"Warning! Unknown object heading towards us at high velocity! Imminent collision in T-Minus 7 seconds!"

I saw a water wave coming at us from starboard and only saw a vague shadow before it hit our hull. Amazingly pushing us back a few meters. And draining a small amount from our AD-Shield before it regenerates. Looking at the holo map I saw a weird creature moving in the water at an almost impossibly speed, striking our hull and waves of water splashing harshly against the dimensionally refractive Orichalcum.

"Systa, scan the entity. It doesn't look very natural. Is it a Space Monster?"

"The entity appears to part of the dimension shearing. It is exploiting the Daijoji spacial principle to give it multi-dimensional density. Conventional attacks is determined to be of minimal use. There is no SM specification on this entity. I designated the entity as Sea-Monster"

"It's annoying me, can you open a Dimension Fracture to the Omega Singularity in atmos?"

"It is unadvised to open a Fracture in a Class-M planet. But this creature appears to unnatural to the ecosystem. We should remove it from the planet to avoid the collapse of a potential garden world. We can use the Gravity Furnace to create a containment field, and increase directional gravity we use for propulsion to sling him to escape velocity."

"I authorise lethal force. Begin operation"

* * *

As the mighty ship was assaulted by the Sea Monster. Its incomprehensible inner workings shifted to madness inducing dimensions. The Gravity Furnace, a black light absorbing disk suspended in space not visible to the mortal eye blinked.

And so the imprefvicticious Sea Monster rose from the depths of the sea still clinging to the ocean with threads of water. Thrashing futilely against its superior force, the indomitable gravity wielded by human hands. With the Sea Monster in its metaphysical grip the ship rose to the clouds. Its destination, the empty vastness of space.

Orbiting the planet, the ship's prow turned ever so slowly to point at the Sea Monster encased in a watery blob. Its hulking damaged exterior groaning and whispering strange syllables and noises beyond the human range.

Space began to warp and shift behind the Sea Monster. Titanic forces accumulating from the prow and back engines of the ship. The dimension collapsed behind the Sea Monster and in a flash it disappeared. Dimensions and folded space twisting in agony from the impossibility shifted back into comprehensible space, and all was right within the world... Or was it?

* * *

"Target transported to Omega Singularity. All engines stabilized and charging"

It seems we had to transport it to the Omega Singularity after all. Our engines had trouble with the paradoxical mass. But at least this planet is safe from the harshness of the Space Monster menace.

"Warning! Multiple dimensional shearing detected, planet is infested with Space Monsters!"

"How many on sensors? If it's only a dozen or so, I can go groundside with my Daemon Frame"

The holo map orbited the planet in lightspeed and projected thousands pinpricks of yellow light with 6 big red lights. Frames of humans pass by through the map and settle down to one entity. A glowing golden man slowly lowering a crumbling building on its side.

"2% percent of the population appears to be human... But they are hijacked by extra dimensional constructs residing in their brain. 64% percent chance of SM contamination"

The graph changes to show weirdly dressed individuals fighting and generally making a bad mess of the world. I manipulate the map to a city infested with conflict normally never tolerated in war time.

"67% percent of these infected are doing criminal activities while the other percentage are trying to stop it. I do not know why it is doing this until further examination of the entity that is hijacking them. Infected show unusual esper powers similar to Space Monsters, advise to investigate first before determining they are enemies"

"What are the red markings? I assume they have a higher threat rating similarly to the Sea Monster?"

"Quantum analysis reveals they are definitely not human. They are using the same Daijoji principle to spread out their dimensional mass similarly to the Sea Monster. Most of these entities seem be dormant, although the most irregular one is the golden entity. His actions are conflicting my SM dimension algorithm processing. Unable to determine whether it's helping the populace or not. Ground-side investigation for deep analysis is needed"

Reclining back into my seat. I look through map at the small seaside city where conflict ran rampant, and human espers cause chaos for no discernible reason. My own social analysis is contradicting and confusing, I conclude it must the construct's influence that makes these human so prone to conflict. This has to be fixed, the Dimension Wars influence is minimal in this reality, but that wont last for long now that I'm here. I need to prepare them for the eventual war.

"Systa, go to these coordinates. We will begin our investigation there. Prepare my Daemon Frame and bring the out Daemon troopers out of stasis. Activate any available mech suits and compensate the lack of Daemon pilots with your central core mainframe. Upload the memory modules from the deceased to the Daemon troopers"

"Aye Commander, operations will be finished in one hour. Will you also have some tea commander? I heard that Asminosis Jupiterra tea is quite sweet after long periods of time. Although a hundred thousand year old tea would fetch quite a lot of money on Alter Terra"

"No thank you Systa, that's very kind of you. Just bring a me LMRE, I don't have time for fancy stuff right now"

'Ah Systa, although your love for me is rather unexpected. It just can not be done, how could you ever love a monster like me...'

"Oh, that's unfortunate Commander. I wish we could spend more time together... Just so I can recalibrate my personality matrix, that's all"

"We seem to have arrived... We will talk about this later Systa"

Sighing, I stand up and walk away from the bridge to the armory. Climbing up on a platform I mentally activate the Daemon Frame protocols.

Shikt!

Metallic spikes pierce my body and limbs. Crucifying me into the air as actuators cut into my skin and bone. With a sickening sound the arms ripped out my spinal column and bones to be immediately replaced with radioactive metamaterials.

A acid bath dissolves my semi organic skin and million threads of wire pierce into muscles to form a hard wiry shell around me. The metals spikes retract back into a chamber with me still attached and the chamber closed with a resounding clang. As the lights diminished and visual peripherals comes online. I see out of the eyes of the 11 feet tall mech hybrid Daemon Frame. Testing out my Neural Master Control locomotive functions I walk out to the secondary control room.

"Systa, bring up the speakers. I want to send a message to the city"


	2. Daemon Wars Summary

Daemon Wars Original Universe Database. Info.  
Short summary.

Humanity rose to the stars. With their mighty technology and fundamental understanding of the physical world. They expanded to the fringes of the galaxy and exponentially growing ever so close to be the masters of the universe. Just beginning to close the gap between dimensions and realities.

That was until the Space Monsters arrived. Appearing from a tear in the universe, the blight that is the source of all humanities disgust and despair. Its dark energy and eldritch powers overwhelmed the universe at large and 93% percent of their galaxy was consumed within a decade.

But humanity rose back up from the ashes to be reborn again. Sheltered within the supermassive black hole in the center of the consumed galaxy. Humanity called for a resistance to fight back the menace. And indeed their promise was made through system sized factories that churned ships like they were mere toys. millions upon millions of country sized ships were sacrificed to just kill a few Space Monsters.

But the thinkers crunched the numbers long enough to figure out they were doomed to fail. So they instead began a research station to be made where they began researching new ways to even out the power difference between the space monsters and humanities top of the line technology.

They managed to fold and create new dimensions and travel between them for faster travel time and battles between dimensions so they couldn't hurt the galaxy anymore. And somewhere along the way they travelled to new realities and even brought the battle to the Space Monster home universe.

The genetics department made their soldiers stronger, faster and better. They were fitted with augmentations and developed unique telekinetic powers. A unique lab grown human was created here to became the first, and also the last Space Monster Human hybrid with physics defying regeneration and adaptability.

He had the strongest telekinetic powers and random variable mentality. But that also stopped the research because they couldn't fit much compassion or sanity into the body. So they abandoned the project to remove the Space Monster factor entirely. The prototype hybrid was assigned to a minimal crewed frontal assault ship as a captain. Immediately sending him to the battlefront to get rid of the hybrid.

But as time passed the hybrid still lived and even prevailed over his enemies. No one knew he was a hybrid so they thought he was a tactical genius. Never knowing it was actually his cannibalistic killer instinct at work. The ship was too far in enemy lines to ever have brought up this knowledge to the research station. And so they worked arduously never knowing they had missed an opportunity to win this war. Although winning was a vague notion of status quo by the time the dimension wars began.

And so the universe contained dimension wars continued. Never ending, always expanding.


End file.
